


Czech Hunter

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Facials, Flirting, M/M, czech hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Krejci is the Czech Hunter, Pastrnak is his next (very willing) subject.
Relationships: David Krejci/David Pastrnak
Kudos: 22





	Czech Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Czech Hunter porn series, a long time coming in my mind since we have two (now three) Czechs. Yes, quarantine has officially gotten to me. 
> 
> If you haven’t seen Czech Hunter, google it it’s amazing.

Krejci usually hangs out at the train station to scope out his next fuck, but today he decides to go somewhere more remote, more scenic. He’s feeling a little too sentimental seeing all the couples holding hands. Sentimental and jealous.

Camera in hand he walks around the park, seeing a few possibilities pass by but no one he really feels like pursuing. He takes a break and sits down when a very cute boy sits down next to him.

He’s tall, a little lanky but visibly muscular even when he’s sitting down. He’s wearing a brightly colored suit and matching headband. Krejci thinks he might be in love.

He’s usually so smooth, easily getting his subjects comfortable on camera and flirting with them. The money doesn’t hurt either, but this time he’s nervous. He’s never nervous.

He clears his throat and turns to fully look at the stranger, and almost loses his nerve.

“Hi, I’m David.” He says, extending his hand. He didn’t even remember to turn his camera on.

“Hi, I’m David too. That’s funny.” The stranger replies, and yep, he’s in love. He has a little chip in the middle of his teeth and when he smiled Krejci got butterflies. 

“You live around here?”

“Yeah, few blocks away. You?”

“Yeah I live close by. You busy today?”

“Not really, just enjoying my walk.” David says, and Krejci can’t stop smiling at him. He remembers his mission though, so he turns his camera on and points it at him.

“What’s with the camera?”

“Usually when I’m bored I walk around and pay people to do stuff.”

“Really? Like what?”

“Depends. You wanna make some money?”

David laughs. “I could always use some, yeah.”

“I’ll give you 2000 for 10 push-ups.”

David laughs again, and it’s more beautiful every time. He gets down and does the ten, Krejci watching his every move, getting harder by the second.

“Good job, here.” He hands him the money and it takes everything he has not to rush things. But he knows he needs to ease people into it.

“Can I do something else?” David asks, standing in front of Krejci, hands clasped behind his back. He looks around to make sure no one is around before standing up to meet his eyes.

“You could show me your ass. I’ll give you 4000.” Their faces are close, and David blushes, the pink tint standing in contrast to his nicely tanned face.

“My ass? Why? Here?” He’s clearly nervous, giggles coming out after every question.

“Yeah, here. Want it?” Krejci flashes the money and David obliges, if hesitantly. Unsurprisingly it’s fucking perfect. He’s muscular but his ass is thick, and Krejci has a hard time not touching. He hands him the 4000.

He’s still blushing when he turns around, so Krejci tries to stop daydreaming long enough to tell him how hot his ass is.

“Could I see your dick? For 6000?”

David nods and smiles, and Krejci is starting to actually love this guy. He looks around before unzipping his pants and pulling his dick out. It’s half hard, and he plays with it a little bit.

“So fucking hot.” Krejci pans the camera up and down, taking in every detail before he pulls his pants back up.

“Can we go to your place? I’ll keep paying you.”

“I don’t know man. I’m not gay or anything.”

“You need money though, David?”

“How much?”

“10000. Plus more depending on what you’ll do for me.”

David looks nervous and giggles his way through an agreement.

—————

“Cute place.” David’s apartment is minimally decorated but it seems intentional. It’s clean, at least. Krejci pans the camera around to set the scene. 

“So what did you want me to do?” David’s clearly nervous, pacing a bit. Krejci sits on the bed.

“Why don’t you get naked for me.”

The younger man obliges, a blush on his cheeks. He stands there a bit awkwardly once he’s done, not knowing what to do with his hands.

“You ever sucked a dick?”

David swallows hard, blush deepening. “Uh, no.”

“I’ll give you another 5000.”

“You gave me more than that just to see my dick.” David laughs, and Krejci is grateful for the mood lightener.

“Okay, okay. 10000.”

David slowly sinks to his knees, unzips Krejci’s jeans, hesitant. He pulls his length out, looks up at the older man.

He gives him an impatient look so he takes the length in his mouth, thinking of how he likes it done. He pulls off and licks from the base to the tip, earning a low moan.

“Never done this before?”

“No sir.” His reply combined with his smile almost makes Krejci forget he’s holding a camera.

“Fuck.” He’s annoyed with himself for getting so attached to the kid already. “Look at me.”

David looks up with his lips stretched around Krejci’s dick, bobbing up and down. The older man actually has to close his eyes to keep from coming. What’s wrong with him?

“Will you fuck me?”

Krejci’s eyes go wide. He’s never had a request like that come out of one of his pickups.

“You don’t have to pay me.” David’s already climbing on top of Krejci, straddling him and kissing him. He never kisses these guys either but he melts into David’s touch. They moan into each others mouths, and David traces his rim with Krejci’s dick. He doesn’t care what the kid says, he’s done this before.

He slides down in one smooth motion, groaning and letting his head fall back.

“Fuck, David. So hot.” Krejci’s lost his footing altogether at this point, letting the younger man lead.

“Feels so good. Can I come on you?”

That’s  _ definitely _ something he’d never allow. Normally. But since David’s broken pretty much all of his rules, he nods, smiles.

David gets a hand around himself and comes quickly, coating Krejci’s abs and chest. He keeps moving up and down until Krejci’s close, so close.

“Wait, wanna come on your face.”

David smiles, hops off to get on his knees. There must be some catch to this kid, no one’s this perfect for free.

Krejci stands above him regardless, coming quickly and watching as David drinks it in, smiling through it.

They clean up and David grabs the money he’s earned so far, extends it out to Krejci. “You know, I didn’t really need the money, I just thought you were hot.”

Krejci actually blushes, which- he never blushes. Ever. He thinks he might have been drugged, or something.

“Wow, uh, okay. Thanks.” They smile at each other a little too long before Krejci heads out, head spinning.

He throws the money on his dresser when he gets home and notices a small piece of paper between the bills.

“Call me” is followed by a phone number, a few scribbled smileys and what may be an attempt at an eggplant emoji.

“Goddamn kid.” 


End file.
